Charlie and the Dragon Debacle
by Brooke Warner
Summary: Answer to The Charlie Weasley Challenge: why does Charlie Weasley prefer dragons to women? The Weasley family comes together for a shocking christmas...I'm no good at summaries.
1. Molly Doesn't Know

Mrs. Weasley was worried. Her Thirty-six year old boy was not married.

After the marriage of Bill, she had expected Charlie to follow soon after. Instead, Ginny distracted Molly for a few years, marrying the boy who lived and having a fairytale wedding that threw Fleur and Bill's to the dust. Molly Weasley was the happiest woman on the planet for months. Shortly after, the other siblings followed. Percy respectably married a stocky girl Mrs. Weasley always thought was named Austen. She was from the ministry with a pointy nose who sneezed often. George was nursed to a decent condition by a sweet quiddich teammate until they inevitability wed. Angelina and George talked too much about Fred for Molly's liking.

A few years passed before Ron and Hermione disappeared for a month. The entire family was put into an uproar. When Harry was unaware of their location, alerts were placed and the ministry was quietly ready for a serous resurgence of the Death Eaters after recent activities. The pair came back a month later, married and happy. No one was very pleased, but little Rose Weasley arrived eight months later and bound the family back together.

Of course, the last two marriages only reminded Molly of the few problems in her life, one being the unwed brother years after the others had settled into family life. When she inquired as to why her son was still single, Aurthur laughed, Ron sniggered, and Ginny blushed. After much harking and guilt trips, Mr. Weasley eventually told his wife Charlie should enlighten her, inviting Charlie for a mandatory holiday.

Molly was going to get her answer, whether Charlie liked it or not.

Upon the day of Charlie's arrival, Molly seemed to tower over her ballooned family, each member subdued into silence until the arrival of the final sibling. The entire family sat about the fireplace, crammed into the worn cushions with little children upon their laps; save for Victoire, who had folded her arms on the floor and refused to move until her mother gave her the blue bracelet Victoire so liked.

When the green flames leapt up, the red-headed gang jumped to their feet. Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Angelina and Audrey were forced backwards with Rose, Albus Severus, Lilly Luna, Hugo, Molly Jr., Lucy, Fred, and James Sirius in tow. Hugo and Lilly started to wail. Hermione gave Ron a scathing look, and Harry looked to Ginny helplessly as James rushed to join the throng, cackling wildly, and Albus stood up from Harry's lap with a hurt look in his green eyes. Fleur scooped up Victoire without hesitancy to remove her from the trampling grounds as Angelina laughed at George, two children screaming in her arms.

The Burrow had never housed so many boisterous people in one room, the floor practically shook with the trampling, rumbling roar the young children and aging parents all scurrying, shouting, screaming, and racing.

"Charlie!" the throng shouted happily before the flames had died. The stocky figure was unseen, but even those caring for the children noticed how the crowd backed away. Molly Weasey's gasped. Silence. James' voice came from somewhere in the congregation, young and lisping between new teeth.

"That's the ugliest baby I've ever seen!"

Another pause.

"That's not a baby, James." Ginny's voice pitched oddly.

"Well, no. Charlie insisted on bringing the poor thing back with him." Said an accented voice. Harry looked to Fleur, she shrugged, obviously not the source of the phrase. As Harry looked over to the crowd, they parted. Charlie was not the only one in the soot.

Out of the smoke and ash, emerged Charlie, cradling in his arms a baby dragon, and a witch trailing behind both of them.

"Merry Christmas!" the pair cheered.

Silence.

Charlie gave a broad smile, and opened his arms wide.

"Hi mum."

"Who is this?" Molly said snappily. Charlie's smile faltered.

"Erm, Marine."

Everyone stared at the witch. Marine's hair was a whiskey blonde, tied into a complicated array of knots on her head in such a way it could almost pass as a simple bun. Her green eyes peeped out at everyone underneath thick, black spectacles with what appeared to be painted talons to fasten them to her ears. Marine's sallow skin had taken a permanent blush since James' outburst, creating a doll-like effect garishly young for a woman in her thirties.

Molly's face tightened as all the other Weasleys tried to smile.

"Hello Marine." Molly's mouth was a never slack, eyes like slits that reminded Harry of over a decade ago in the Graveyard. He shuddered.

Marine's nose was much like poor Audrey Weasley's, long and pointed, and paired with Marine's vertically challenged stature she appeared haughty.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Her voice was high and nasal. Mrs. Weasley paused, pursed her lips, then began.

"How did you meet my son?"

"We work together."

Molly looked at the tiny witch.

"You work with big dragons?"

"Not exactly."

"Than what do you do, exactly?"

"MUM!" Charlie hollered; he waited for his mother to calm, and continued, "This is Marine McKennon, she looks after my—"

"I don't think mum wants to know, Charlie."

Charlie glared at Ron.

"She looks after this little guy." Charlie hefted the hot, scaly creature; its tongue unfurled and burped, a little spark of flame emerging. Marine and Charlie laughed to its antics. Molly frowned at the look of euphoria on her son's face, much like Ron's when he and his wife had come from the hospital with Rose. Molly's frown only deepened when Charlie continued, "We can stay for as long as you want us to, and if you want us to leave—"

"No!" everyone screeched. Ron had his hands over his face, George was openly sniggering, Angelina was staring at George in awe, Hermione looked ready to kill Ron as she held the two children, Harry was in a similar situation, Audrey and Percy looked like they were about to burst, Bill was snorting, Fleur was looking about furiously at anything to stop her from breaking composure, Arthur looked worriedly at Molly, Ginny was grinning, Molly simply looked angry.

'"You will not leave this house until Christmas is over, boy." She said shakily. "Now, would you and Marianna like your old room or the bigger—"

"No!" Charlie and Marine turned red, the dragon burped. Marine looked up at Charlie, laughing uneasily. "Marine's my friend."

Somehow, everyone knew that wasn't the whole story.

~o~

The second chapter's better; less introduction, more development. Reviews are appreciated, but if you do or don't thanks for reading!


	2. Troubles and Snow Melt Like Lemon Drops

The nooks of the burrow were alive with gossip. Everyone firmly believed Charlie had an admirer in Marine, which would not be an unfair assessment. At breakfast, as Charlie talked of his endeavors in Romania Marine would listen intently, puppy eyes becoming wide with excitement. It did not go unnoticed that Marine was in every adventure Charlie told.

During the day while everyone would play in the snow with the children, Marine would stay inside with the dragon everyone only knew as "The Dragon." Charlie would only refer to it by pet names one usually associated with Hagrid rather than a practical man like Charlie. The truth of the matter was less obvious, as Marine was quiet, beyond the direct questioning of a fearsome Molly Weasley. However, when conversation would inevitably come back to the little witch, Charlie said her name with an air of reverence for her abilities.

"A genius! Pure genius!"

"Only a genius?" said Hermione bemusedly to Ron, who in turn pecked her on the cheek. At the other side of the very crowded breakfast table, Charlie smiled and looked about at his bloated family, then to little Marine, ruffling her hair in a chokehold.

"She's got a nasty temper on her; did I tell you about the time she let me ride on her—ooph!" he doubled over.

"Charlie!" Marine squawked, her elbow retracting to her chair beside him, eyes lit a brighter green and eyebrows furrowed together beneath her eyeglasses. His eyes went wide and his mouth became securely shut. She pinkened as she turned to Mrs. Weasley, who was both irritated at the way Marine had treated her boy, and the fact she was not marrying him. However, everyone else was busy as they stared in shock at the place below Marine's nose. Ron and Hermione's mouths were gaping, Ginny was trying in vain to close Harry's, Percy, Audrey, George, and Roxanne tried to look away, Bill and Fleur frowned and turned their heads to the side, and the children had stopped in their tracks and slowly inched towards Marine.

There was just the smallest hint of smoke left in the air.

Mr. Weasly had been turned around getting himself some coffee in the muggle coffeemaker Harry had given him for a birthday present. When he turned back to his family, he stared at them for a moment, looked to Marine and sniffed.

"Molly, did you try one of the old waffle iron I bought from that old muggle? Something's burning…"

As always, James was the first to answer, "The dragon lady had steam come out of her nose!"

As always, Victoire then found it prudent for her comment to be made next, "are you like Nymphadora?"

She gave a sheepish smile, "The friend of Charlie's from Hogwarts? No; I'm not a Metamorphmagus."

"Oh!" interjected Ron, "Hermione was going _on and on_ about these old ruins that cause something like that in Romania!"

Hermione paused, teacup halfway to her lips as her eyes turned to Ron.

Marine gave a closed lipped smile and nodded, "That'd be it."

"How did that happen?" the whole family looked to Marine; she sighed, looked to Charlie, then continued.

"It was stupid, really. I was alone and only had some of my gear with me, but when I saw the old temple I couldn't help but think about the newspapers and how Vlad the Impaler's his dragon rearing techniques might be in something like the old building. I was only going to see if there was anything at the entrance and—boom!" a puff of smoke came from her mouth like dust unfurling from the ruins. Marine looked around self-consciously; Charlie's face seemed as rapt as the others, "Charlie found me buried in some timber and fished me out. We got most of the curse off but…" she waved her hand at her face and the remaining grey smoke. Charlie's smile was broad again, scrunching his nose.

"At least you don't have fangs anymore." The Weasleys laughed, and new conversations began. It was almost noon of the 24th when they finished breakfast. Marina looked more at ease with the large family, and Mrs. Weasley seemed more inclined to the strange woman and her son's intentions towards her. As the family cleaned, Marina and Charlie spent much of their time talking amongst one another as they washed the dishes. Molly observed that both had an air so similar to what she and Arthur had first experienced, something so unlike the unions of her other poor children who seemed to have missed youthful love altogether. She sighed at the thought of her burly son with this little woman and smiled. Finally, she would have the last of her grandchildren.

Marine was friendly to everyone, giving a white smile that made her nose more protuberant, but a happier impression. She would listen intently, but did not say much in her conversation to others, making her an obvious mark for Audrey and Fleur who relished the opportunity to talk. Marine knew Charlie, Bill, and Percy's entire life story before cleaning was finished.

Charlie and Marine mostly took turns holding the small dragon after cleaning, each looking to it with shining eyes and touching lightly with calloused fingers. Other members of the family tried to hold it, particularly Ginny, but had difficulty doing so for very long without feeling extremely hot or scratching their arms badly. Ginny had both the least scratches and the longest time; Harry, the opposite. Ginny and Ron were eager to point out she had been on the Hollyhead Harpies for so long and must have calloused her to such instances as holding a baby dragon. Ginny looked to Ron crossly; Ron had held the dragon a little longer than Harry.

All afternoon the snow was falling furiously, covering windows and icing the Burrow's outdoors in a thick, powder-white layer. Hermione, Bill, and Ginny took care of the younger children upstairs. Marine busied herself with the dragon as the children and their parents prepared for the cold outdoors. James and Albus Severus were fighting over Harry's old winter cap, Victoire was pristine as she placed her silvery cap over white-blonde hair with her mother assisting with her coat and mittens, and Fred tugged on Rose's hair as she yelled at him about the latest Wizard Wheezes product she would use on him if he didn't stop.

"I'll do it, Fred!" she shouted, "I'm not lying."

"Than why aren't you doing it?"

"Give me that, James!"

"I had it first!"

"Liar! Dad, James stole my hat!"

"Did not!"

"Mummy, could you pass me a cookie?"

"Of course, mon chérie!"

"Harry, I need some help!"

"Can't right now, Ginny, Albus and James—hey!"

"HE started it!"

Ginny's voice echoed down the stairs again "I need you to get that pump thing."

"I _told_ you I'd do it"

Ron looked at his little girl in horror, George looked at his boy, all freezing a moment before everyone began to sneeze. Angelina stood further away with her child, stuffing Roxanne happily into an oversized one-piece and her brother's old boots. Angelina and Roxanne were soon out the door. Percy and Audrey struggled with Molly Jr. and Lucy, both eager to join their cousin. All the remaining inside sneezed profusely before Ron could reach into his pocket and blow blue dust into the air.

"Thanks Ron."

"Thanks Ron."

"My 'air!"

"Thanks Ron"

"But _I_ want that hat!"

By the time all the children were settled in their winter clothes and the adults ushered them out, Hermione, Bill, and Ginny came to see Charlie and Marineas the pair cooed at the dragon. Charlie and Marine were roaring with laughter when Ginny spoke.

"Are you coming out?"

Both turned silent as the dragon made little sound. Marine looked up at the three inquisitively. All three where taller than her. Ginny was a fearsome sight; like her husband, Ginny's battle instincts had yet to truly fade from her. Hermione always looked to be ferreting something out of someone with her razor-sharp eyes, a skill she had acquired from the wizarding courts. The serene Bill looked a terror to behold with deep gauges along his exaggerated mouth and eyes, skin blotted red and white with no mediating freckles surviving the massacre. Marine opened her thin mouth wide, large smile filling her face.

"Thank you, but I would rather enjoy from inside. Someone needs to stay with the children, yes?" She looked to Charlie who had an arm around her shoulders. He cleared his throat, smiling broadly.

"Marine's never really experienced snow before." She nodded.

Ginny smiled and took Marine's hand warmly, "This is your first snow?"

She nodded. "But the children—"

Ginny tapped her ear; in hers, Hermione's and Bill's were identical flesh coloured pieces of putty.

"George made them for Angelina when Roxanne and Fred came around."

"Oh."

"You _must _come outside with us!"

"I am not sure…"

Her green eyes moved to each individual as they waited in anticipation. Marine turned to Charlie.

"Would you come too, Charlie, after we put ou—the dragon away?"  
Charlie laughed, "Yes; I've missed beating George and Percy at snowball fights for too long. I'll put him away, you go on." He pecked her cheek before heading up the stairs. Ginny, Hermione, and Bill still looked to Marine in silence.

"Thanks." Marine said gruffly, eyes inclined to the stairs; she cleared her throat for a more pleasant tone. "Is there anything I can wear as winter clothing; I do not own these." She indicated to Hermione's thick woolen mittens and hat.

After some wrangling in the Weasley's immensely large and full basement, Marine was ready in teenage Ginny's winter gear. Upon reaching the outdoors, they could barely see the chaos outside.

"Watch out!" Ginny and Marine ducked but Bill, the magicked father Christmas fir, and Hermione each received a large snowball to the face.

"Ronald!"

"How was I supposed to know, Hermione?"

"Daddy got mommy!" Rose yelled excitedly, "get him back mommy!" Hermione had already formed a tight ball of snow in her fist and hurled it in the direction of the orange mass.

"Oi!"

"Sorry George." Hermione ran to the other bobbing redhead.

There was another thud.

"Oi!"

"That was all me, hun." Angelina cackled. There were two more thuds and three distinct guffaws.

"Why do you two always side with your mother?"

"It was only Fred, dad!"

"Than why was the one pink like that cream soda candy cane you ate, Roxanne?"

Giggling.

To the other side of the Burrow's expansive yard, Hermione, Harry, and Ron fought against Rose, Albus and James—all aided by a boy and girl similar in appearance to Victoire but considerably younger too.

"I have not seen those two before."

Bill laughed, "Dominique and Louis have been in their rooms with a cold. They weren't doing so well until—"

"Papa!" the youngest one cried, throwing a snowball. Bill let it hit his lanky body, glared at it, growled playfully and launched himself at his giggling children. Ginny smiled and turned to Marine.

"C'mon! Percy and Audrey are around here somewhere with Lucy and Molly."

And so they were. The mishmash of battle had created at first separate games, but became a larger one of two opposing forts: one held Arthur, Bill, Angelina, Charlie, Harry, Ron, Hermione, James, Molly Jr., Lucy, Fred, and Louis; while the other team had Molly Sr., Ginny, Fleur, Audrey, Marine, Percy, George, Albus, Rose, Roxanne, Dominique, and Victoire. Ginny, Harry, George and Angelina did most of the work initially, but once Bill and Charlie hit Fleur and Marine, the game became to the death. Fleur enlisted Dominique and Victoire against their father, pelting his red heir with snowballs galore. Marine was happy to participate in the fun, her short stature assisting her in hiding from the opposing team, particularly the relentless Charlie.

"That all you've got, dragongirl?"

Marine laughed, ducking at oncoming throws and using her growing stash to hurl the snow back.

"I'm hit!" Cried George dramatically, standing to his full height as his wife and boy scoffed. Victoire in turn, hit Angelina. She fell to the ground with a graceful thud.

"Aunt Angelina's down!" squealed Victoire, breaking posture gleefully, only to be hit by little Molly who gave James a high five. Albus Severus struck James down moments later, but not before Audrey was hit square in the nose. Ron was hit with another snowball of Albus's.

"That's my Albus!" howled Harry, exalting in his son's achievement with a jump. Ginny shook her head at Harry as Arthur's snowball took the wind out of him. Ginny laughed.

"I give you The Boy Who Lived." Harry chortled in response between mouthfuls of snow.

The Father Christmas fir suffered another few blows from Louis and Fred. Dominique and Roxanne were hit by Molly Jr., who in turn was hit by Rose. Ginny and Percy were hit by Arthur who was struck by Molly Sr. who was hit by Fred who was hit by Fleur who was then taken down by Fred who got a snowball to the face by Rose as Marine threw one at Hermione. Only Charlie, Marine, Rose, and Louis remained standing.

"Down to you two and us, Marine," hollered Charlie, "We can take 'em, right, Louis?"

Marine smiled sweetly, shaking her head and panting. "Not if we have anything to do with it!" Rose shook her head at Louis and Charlie and shouted a battlecry.

"Get 'em Rosie!" roared Ron and Ginny, Hermione and Harry cheered in the background.

"You know you can win this!" shouted Bill to his children's delight; Percy and Audrey's brood cheering loudly for Louis. His eyes immediately turned to silvery slits on his pudgy face.

Angelina, George, Fred, and Roxanne bounced between either group to cheer wherever the most boisterous activity was commencing.

It was war. The wind had picked up again and blew snow about their faces. The spectating Weasleys acted as windbreakers, taking the cold air coming from the north as the contenders stood to the south. Louis and Rose threw snowballs viciously to one another—but, being that they were both toddlers it was a sight only their parents would find perilous. Marine and Charlie's blows were quick and strong, each missing one another by a hair. Back forth, to the right, left, up down. Charlie and Marine moved lithely with neither hitting the desired target. Rose and Louis were having similar troubles, but for very different reasons. Ron squeaked when one of Charlie's snowballs aimed for Marine almost hit Rose.

"Charlie!"

"Sorry"

Marine and Charlie looked to the toddlers.

"Here you go, Rose."

"Want a lift, chap?"

Marine and Charlie hoisted their teammates on to their shoulders, the little partners squealing in delight at their new found height. Rose and Louis each threw snowballs provided by their giant transports, cackling gleefully even if their throws fell short. Charlie and Marine jogged forwards, their cargo bouncing joyfully. The cheering had quieted, each child held a snowball, each tossing it in a carefree toss…

"Charlie got it!" hooted Hermione, "Rose wins!"

Rose laughed gleefully at her new victory, letting out another battle cry as she was passed to her mother to be carried on higher shoulders. Marine laughed wildly.

"Not so fast…"

Charlie's husky voice purred as he came up to Marine from behind. She turned to him quickly, grinning widely as she waited for him to continue patiently. Charlie took a step forward, reached out his hand for her head, and took Louis' snowball out from the back of Marine's labyrinth of knots.

Her smile faltered, then grinned wider than before, sharp canines more exposed to Charlie.

"Then Louis and Rose won!"

Charlie and Bill roared in agreement as Louis was passed to his father, looking all the blonde prince he was on top of his scruffy father. Marine laughed and cheered as she took the last large chunks of snow from her hair.

"Who wants hot chocolate?"

"Me!"

"Me"

"Me, please."

"Me please."

"Only if I get the cup with the snitches!"

"I wanted that one, James!"

"…me."

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Y'know, some of us grownups want some too!"

"Let's hear it for Rose and Louis!"

The entire family huzzahed as they trampled back into the house for cacao. Charlie laughed as they disappeared within the rickety building. He turned to the still smirking Marine.

"Not so bad for my first snowball fight."

Charlie's face turned a shade more serious as he looked from her. Marine frowned.

"What's wrong?

"I think you were a little _too _excited by our little tussle. He tossed his head to the area where Rose and Marine had stood at their battle stations. She looked back, unable to see anything suspicious in the mountains of overturned, packed, and loosened snow.

"I don't see—"

Charlie quickly spun her, and lifted Marine up by the waist to see over the general pile used as a shield for her team.

"Charlie! We don't want them…" Marine stopped wriggling as she gazed at where she had so effectively stood her ground against an army of Weasleys. Any vestige of a smile dropped from her face. Marine turned to Charlie again quickly as she strong-armed herself out of his hands, looking to the house in panic.

"Will any of them be watching us right now?"

"Yes. Mum for sure."

Marine pasted a white smile on her face, teeth a little too prominent as she continued. Her jade eyes said murder.

"Do you have your wand."

"Yes."

"Well, why haven't you—"

Charlie raised his wand, smiling honestly as he placed the tip on her large nose.

"Y'know, I don't see why the big deal is if they find out…"

Marine sighed, "Every minute we stand out here alone is a little more suspicious."

Charlie looked at her genially, chin to his chest, "No. What's suspicious is how close you're standing right now."

Marine blinked, looked elsewhere than Charlie's broad face, turned a deep shade of pink (as one cannot truly turn anymore red than they already are in the icy cold) and jumped back a step. The snow had melted at her feet and scorched the underlying earth. He laughed.

"See? You've done it again!"

"And I don't see what's so funny about it!" she snapped, smile lost for an instant. "They could report us, if I am not mistaken, and then we will both be in trouble! And Tonks; what would they do—"

"Don't worry." Charlie hushed her with his contented appearance, gazing at her sallow face. He waved his wand discreetly at the two scorch marks so as to heal the ground and cover the new grass with fresh snow. "I won't tell them unless you're ready. You got that?"

"Hmm..." Marine smiled warmly, inching a little closer, a new grin creeping on to her features. "Got it."


End file.
